Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun es un personaje que aparece en todos los Dynasty Warriors sacados hasta la fecha. Es uno de los primos de Cao Cao y el hermano mayor de Xiahou Yuan. Perdió un ojo mientras perseguia a Gao Shun en la batalla de Xia Pi. Cuando Cao Xing le disparó una flecha, declaró que era un regalo de sus antecesores y se lo comió. Poco después, mató a Cao Xing. Tiene 29 años. Rol en Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Dun es retratado como un veterano de Wei y la mano derecha de Cao Cao. Su primera batalla fue The yellow turban rebelion (La rebelion de los turbantes amarillos) junto a Cao Cao, al cual siguio a the hu lao gate. Después luchó en la batalla de Guan Du contra Yuan Shao llevando el ataque de la base de Wu Chao junto Zhang Liao. En la batalla de Guan Du, luchó junto a Guan Yu, que se unió a Cao Cao en intercambio de tropas con Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun Y Guan Yu desarrollaron una rivalidad durante ese tiempo, la cual se hizo notar en la huida de Guan Yu, donde Xiahou Dun intenta evitar el retorno de Guan Yu hacia las tropas de Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun se une a su jefe en la alianza contra Lu Bu. La famosa ecena en donde pierde el ojo por una flecha tiene lugar en el castillo de Xia Pi, en donde lidera el ejeécito que finalmente mata a Lu Bu. Informacion del personaje Personalidad Xiahou Dun es un hombre leal y serio. Era el oficial más cercano a Cao Cao, por lo que entendía el razonamiento de las acciones de su jefe. En las escrituras asiaricas, es el unico personaje que llama a su primo por su verdadero nombre. Su modo endurecido e inmutable de pensar le llevó a ganarse el respeto de los oficiales de Wei, sobe todo el de Dian Wei y Xu Zhu La estrecha relación que mantenia con su primo, Cao Cao, era probablemente la razón de su rivalidad con Guan Yu. Aunque su jefe respeta a Guan Yu, Xiahou Dun piensa que no respeta la estima de Cao Cao. Apariencia En su primera aparicion,Xiahou Dun llevaba una capa y unos pantalones dorados. Está recubierto por un peto, guanteletes y protectores de tobillos y muslos de color negro y rojo. Su torso está envuelto con un paño que se ata alrededor de la cintura con un marco rojo. Usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo (donde está la herida). En Dynasty Warriors 3,tiene la apariencia de un pirata. En Dynasty Warriors 4, cubre su ojo con un largo paño, y su pelo es más liso. En Dynasty Warriors 5,su modelo sigue igual, aunque se acorta el traje y el paño que cubre su ojo vuelve a ser un parche. En Dynasty Warriors 6, sufrió un reajuste general en cuanto a apariencia. El traje en sí mismo tiene un diseño chino. Su pelo tiene un diseño occidental. Su cinturón y su marco son de metal. Voces *David Kaye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (inglés) *Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~6,Dynasty Tactics 2 (inglés) *Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Corea) *Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Corea) *Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Corea) Frases *"Another victim has fallen to my blade." (Otra víctima ha caido frente a mi hoja.) ::~~Al vencer a un oficial *"The enemy is stronger than I anticipated." (El enemigo es más fuerte de lo que anticipé.) ::~~Estando en problemas *"Guan Yu. I cannot lose. Not to you..." (Guan Yu, no puedo perfer. No frente a ti.") ::~~Perdiendo frente a Guan Yu. Gameplay Estilo de lucha En la mayoría de los Dynasty Warriors, Xiahou Dun es el personaje más rápido al comienzo. Aunque sus ataques carecen del poder de otros personajes, son versátiles y fáciles de ejecutar. Es el personaje ideal para los principiantes que quieren comenzar con las batallas más largas. En Dynasty Warriors 6, su estilo de lucha es drásticamente cambiado, ya que su arma es muy pesada. Xiahou Dun puede girar su arma a 360 grados, lo que es muy recomendable cuando hay un amontonamiento de soldados. Sus ataques son mucho más lentos que antes y puede ser atacado muy fácilmente por enemigos más rápidos si no se tiene mucho cuidado. Aunque se puede jugar muy bien con el arma de energía, la mayoría de los jugadores recomiendan ponerle el arma rápida para aprovechar su gama de ataques y para mejorar su velocidad. Sus ataques son mucho más rapidos en caballo. Movelist Dynasty Warriors 5 Tierra : ,( ): salta hacia arriba y hace dos tajos en el aire. : , : mueve el borde de la espada hacia arriba, lanzando lejos a los enemigos. : , , ( , , ): oscila la espada hacia delante y termina dando una vuelta en 360 grados. : , , , : oscila la espada horizontalmente,c on un giro al revés. : , , , , : gira la espada y termina golpeándola con el suelo, lo que provoca un temblor. Lanza a los enemigos. : , , , , , : salta y oscila la espada en una dirección. : , , , , , , , , : varios ataques que combinan oscilaciones y cortes horizontales. Termina el ataque con un fuerte corte que abarca la parte enfrente del personaje. : :A aterna varios ataques fuertes hacia arriba, finalizando con un golpe similar al de un bate de béisbol. : , : salta y realiza un fuerte ataque hacia abajo. : , ,( , , ): en el aire barre a los enemigos del suelo y finaliza con estrellándose contra el terreno. Caballo Categoría:Personajes de Wei Categoría:Tropas de Cao Cao Categoría:Tropas aliadas contra Dong Zhuo Categoría:Tropas Wei